The desirability of sturdy, reliable, readily transportable, and easily deployed temporary shelters has been recognized since the dawn of time. Over the millennia, a variety of tent structures have been developed and are used to this day. New flexible, strong materials, such as Fibreglas.RTM., polycarbonate, and other high-strength, lightweight, flexible polymeric materials have enabled new designs, for example "dome" tents, but these do not provide the maximum interior space often required for extended use. Nor do tents provide a sturdy, reliable structure that is durable enough for long-term use and that is capable of withstanding a variety of extreme environmental conditions.
While modular structures created from pre-fabricated parts are known, they also are limited in their application. Although such structures may allow for sturdier, more durable, and larger-sized shelter than do tents, they are not lightweight and do not provide the compactability when stored, portability, and ease of deployment required in many circumstances. Even other approaches developed for smaller transportable buildings that unfold in different ways are severely limited in their applicability. For example, one known structure folds in an accordion-like fashion. However, by virtue of its design, in order for it to fit into a standard shipping container it is limited to relatively small structures. Other known systems that employ folding, hinged panels have very complicated hinge mechanisms and require expensive, complicated tracks and leveling devices in order that the structure may be deployed without the hinge mechanisms jamming. In addition, such structures are severely limited in the terrain in which they may be deployed.
The ideal modular, non-permanent structure would be capable of long-term use under a variety of environmental and field conditions. It would be relatively lightweight, self-contained, and easily deployable. The ideal structure would be capable of being stored compactly in a rigid container that is optimally suitable for shipping.